1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which are used for storing, protecting, and allowing user access to telecommunications devices for the deaf or for computer access, and in particular, to those devices which are used when a telecommunications device for the deaf or a computer access terminal is connected to a public telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer terminals or telephone terminals for the deaf (TDD) are often connected to a telephone line through a modem which allows the computer terminal to transmit digital information over a telephone line to another electronic device which is connected to the telephone line through another modem. Telecommunications devices for the deaf, or TDDs, exist which also can be connected to telephones to transmit graphic or written conversation over the telephone line to another telecommunications device for the deaf which receives the message and either displays it on a display or monitor or prints out the message on paper or both. Such computer terminals and telecommunications devices for the deaf are most often connected to telephone lines which are not generally accessible to the public. However, with the increased public use and awareness of computers, there is an increased need for public access to computer terminals in general. In addition, greater efforts are being made to provide services to handicapped individuals which heretofore were not available, such as use of public pay phones. If display terminals were simply added to public pay telephones, though, the terminals could be destroyed easily by vandals, or damaged by the weather.